The Cinema Experience
by Starlight in the Sky
Summary: What would happen if the Warrior cats created a movie and had a huge meeting to celebrate it? Craziness would happen. Rated T for slight drunkeness and for anything else that might be in there. Written for the LawlClan Secret Santa Story Exchange.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. On another note, this story was written for xX Tiger Princess Xx as part of the LawlClan Christmas story exchange. I'm sorry it was late. And yeah, it gets really silly. To anyone who cares to know, the prompts for writing this were Night, Why is it always me?, and Trust. Now that that is over with, to the story!**

As dusk settled around them, the two cats sitting on the lakebed restarted their conversation. It was not an important conversation; it was just talking about prey and the weather. Meeting at dusk on the border of two Clans is not a common occurrence. For these cats, it was used to meet in secret. For these cats were from two different Clans. To make the meeting worse, one of them was a medicine cat. For this was the meeting between Leafpool and Crowfeather. As they talked, Leafpool started becoming more and more stressed.

"Crowfeather, you know I love you and I want to stay with you, but I can't leave my Clan. I am the medicine cat apprentice and a member of ThunderClan; I shouldn't even be meeting you."

"But Leafpool, I love you and I need you to be with me. Please, come with me and we can leave the Clan behind and make it alone by ourselves. It pains me to leave WindClan, but I will do it for love." He responded with his eyes shining in the last rays of sunlight.

"I don't think I can quite do that yet. But I have a better idea. If you are willing to leave your Clan for me, why not just come to ThunderClan? I will be able to stay as a member of ThunderClan. And the Warrior Code never states that a medicine cat cannot have a mate. It is just expected of them. With me being a medicine cat apprentice and Firestar's daughter, I could probably stay a medicine cat."

"You know Leafpool, I never thought of that. I just assumed that it was in the code. Let's sleep here for the night, together, and go to ThunderClan in the morning."

"That sounds agreeable. We'll have to head back to the forest though."

"CUT!"

Leafpool turned around. "Yes Mr. Director, what did we do wrong this time?"

"This is a movie based off of the real story. You must do what happened in the real story. Okay? Do not do what you just did. You must follow the script."

"Brambleclaw, why do you always blame me! You never blame someone else, just me. It is always me!" Her voice rose in volume until it hit a peak and she started crying.

"Leafpool, I always blame you because you are such a drama queen. Now remember your lines."

As it turned out, Leafpool was in such distress that it became impossible for her to continue. Likewise, all the rest of the footage filmed that day became perfect for blackmail. Especially the fact that she revealed that she had five other kits. That is another story. The main point is that once the movie was finished five moons later, all of the Clans gathered together to watch the history of the Clans. With the craziness of the elders, many of them got drunk.

"Hey! You young cat there. I'm talkin' to ya'! Get over here you fat kittypet." Blackstar was the one yelling this out and the obvious receiver of the yelling was Firestar, who was equally drunk.

"Blackeh! Why does yerself want the great and noble Firestar? I is too awesome to be seen wit you and your gang." With this proclamation, he fell off the tree branch he was on and promptly fell into the punch bowl. Meanwhile, in a little nook off to the side, true profession of love was taking place between two cats.

"Squirrelflight, watching this movie about our lives has made it clear to me now. Whatever you have done in the past was for good. True, you did betray me in the past, but you did it for your sister. Trust me on this Squirrelflight, I love you."

"Brambleclaw, I knew you always loved me. I was just waiting for you to realize it again. I didn't think that you could hate me after what we have gone through together. I trust that you love me. I trust that you are not lying. Why do you think I put it into Firestar's head to make this movie? It brought us closer together. That was my goal."

"Oh Squirrelflight. I love you and I love you for doing this."

Elsewhere in the clearing, the medicine cats were having nostalgic moments. Any past medicine cats were allowed to return and talk with friends, namely Yellowfang, Spottedleaf, Mudfur, and Runningnose. **SPOILER ALERT** Cinderpelt was allowed to return as well, not as Cinderheart, but as her own cat. **END SPOILER ALERT**

"Cinderpelt, now I know why you were tired back then. You were sneaking off to heal Littlecloud. At least me got a medicine cat out of it." With that comment, Yellowfang actually smiled for once. The rest of the medicine cats were stunned to see her smiling and the silence that surrounded them spread out as the entire Gathering Island fell silent. All of them were just stunned that a cat as grouchy as Yellowfang would actually smile. As she looked around and noticed everyone looking at her with a surprised look on their face, she scowled again. Everyone resumed their conversations, though most of them had to do with Yellowfang instead of what they were talking about before.

Jayfeather spoke up, "Did I miss something? Why had everyone gone silent?"

"It was nothing Jayfeather." Willowshine responded, giving him a slight unexpected nudge with resulted in him falling over and knocking against Kestralflight, knocking him over and starting a domino line that ultimately resulted in all of the cat being knocked over except for Firestar, who was still face down in the punch bowl.


End file.
